Fight For Fullmetal
by edwardelric16
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have their bodies back, but its not over yet. Now they head of to a new city called Konoha. Can Edward handle someone like Naruto, or for that matter Winry and Temari fighting over him. 7th Chapter Up! Envy and Orochi to appear next
1. Starting Anew

**Johnny:**** This story should be something fun for everybody. I dont really know how to do this part...and it took me forever to get this to work but i think i got it i hope you all like it and im expecting some good reviews**

**Edward:**** It took you long enough to get this up...jeez**

**Johnny:**** Hey stop picking on me -crys- i already had to take it off to fix it once!**

**Edward:**** -sighs- lets just get on with it**

**Johnny:**** -glares- whatever... -grins- at the audience enjoy the show!**

* * *

Ch. 1: Starting Anew 

The sun beat down hard on the two travelers walking down the dirt road beneath it. Never in all of young Edward Elrics life had he been this hot before. It felt worse now that he had his arm and leg back as flesh and blood, for now there wasn't any cool metal he could put against his skin. He felt bad for his brother Alphonse more though, because now he had to deal with this heat also. His pity soon became irritation as he saw the grin on his brothers' face.

"Al…how could you possibly be happy with as hot as it is," Edward sighed. This woke his brother out of his daydreams.

"Oh sorry brother, I'm just happy to finally be able to feel this kind of heat. The only time it was ever this hot was when we were in the desert, and I had my metal body," to Edwards discontent he saw his brothers grin return.

"But now I can feel it, the burning of the sun…I can feel what you did before brother…its great!" Alphonse said happily with sparkles in his eyes, reminding Edward somewhat of Lt. Armstrong.

Edward just sighed and kept walking letting his little brother continue his daydreams, thinking it helped him ignore how hot it really was.

* * *

They walked about another couple of miles before Ed's frustration finally got the better of him. He fell against a tree with a large **"thud"** and sighed heavily. He looked back at the road he had just crossed and then looked at the long ways that they still had to go. 

He sighed again going over his new mission in his head. Though he was taking this time to relax, he still wanted to keep his new mission in his mind. Alphonse sat down next to him and dragged his him out of his thoughts.

"Brother…where are we heading off to again?' Alphonse asked as he hugged his knees to his chest, resting his head on top of them.

Edward sighed again, looking up at the sky before closing his eyes, "I told you Al, Envy was sighted in some place called Konoha. It's called the Village of Tree and Leaves, so that's where we're heading."

A while passed before Alphonse finally spoke up again. "Do you really think we'll be able to find Envy there brother?"

"I don't know Al…but I hope so. With all the other Homunculi dead, all we need to do is finish off Envy and this whole nightmare can end once and for all."

Ed clenched his fists and looked down at the ground, glaring as he thought of the long haired homunculus who bared a strong resemblance to his father. "I'm looking forward to fixing Hoenheims mistake."

Alphonse stared at his brother slightly before standing up and holding his hand out to his older brother. "Come on brother….lets go," he said, his grin returning.

Edward just smiled taking his brothers hand, helping himself up. Once again they started down their trail, Edwards strength seemingly back to normal. Edward grinned to himself as he took notice of the new clouds blocking out the heavy sun. His good mood leaving almost instantly though at his brothers next words.

"You know brother…Winry would be so disappointed to see her boyfriend acting so small and weak," Alphonse said laughing loudly as he ran ahead, hearing his brothers screams of rage behind him.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FLEA SO SMALL YOU CAN'T SEE IT WITHOUT STEPPING ON IT FIRST?" Ed yelled, shaking his fists in the air as he chased his brother down. "AL! GET BACK HERE!"

They ran down the trail as fast as they could, not knowing that what they were heading to, or who they would meet on the way.

* * *

**Johnny:**** -grins widely- well thats my first chapter...what do you guys think.**

**Edward:**** -glares- WHO YOU CALLING SMALL YOU JERK!**

**Johnny:**** -closes eyes as i cross my arms stubbornly- i didnt say that...Alphonse did remember**

**Edward:**** ALPHONSE!**

**Alphonse:**** Uh oh! -runs off-**

**Edward:**** GET BACK HERE! -chases after Al-**

**Johnny:**** O well...everybody please review...bye -smiles and runs after Ed and Al-**


	2. Re enter Uzumaki Naruto

**Johnny: -grins- And now im proud to present...my second chapter!**

**Edward: Well...at least you were quick enough to get this chapter out today... -smirks-**

**Alphonse: Come on brother...be nice to him...he's trying -smiles nervously-**

**Naruto: HEY! Lets just start this already...im getting impatient!**

**Hinata: N-Naruto...l-lets just c-calm down ok... -grabs onto Naruto's arm-**

**Naruto: -fox like grin- alright then Hinata..**

**Johnny: -clears throat- On with the next chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 2: Re enter Uzumaki Naruto

A loud snoring could be heard in the office of the sixth Hokage. Inside a young blonde could be seen, his head on his desk and a pool of saliva forming on one of the many documents he was supposed to be working on. A slight twitch ran across his face, as a smile spread across it. He turned on his back pushing himself up on the desk more while he raised his hands in the air, making a gesture of grabbing onto something with his hands. It was at that time, that a young woman with pink hair walked into the room. She held more papers in her hands as she walked in.

"Hokage-sama…have you finished those papers from the…last……mission…" The young woman stopped in her tracks when she saw the great sixth Hokage in the position he was in.

"Hinata…all of this for me? I don't know what else to say except…come here and show me your naughty side," the young boy said sleepily, with a sheepish grin on his face as he moved his hands in the air making it look like he was caressing someone's hips.

The young woman stood there in shock from what she was hearing and turned a deep shade of red. She could feel her face burning with embarrassment as she clenched her fist with a terrifying scowl on.

"Naruto…" she said both quietly and angrily as she stormed towards the sleeping child. "You…IDIOT!" She yelled as she slammed her fist on the young boys head, causing a large crack to form down the center of the desk.

Naruto yelled loud, both from being forced awake and having a heavy pain on the side of his head. He blinked sleepily at the girl that stood in front of him, still blushing, completely oblivious to the lump on his head.

"Oh…hey Sakura…what's up? Naruto yawned. It seemed he had already forgotten that this woman in front of him had just hit him.

"Do me a favor Naruto…keep what you and Hinata do behind closed doors will ya," Sakura said as she tried to regain her composure as her blush began to fade. She looked at him again and smiled inwardly to herself as she saw him blushing now instead of her.

She cleared her throat and spoke again after an awkward silence. "So as I was saying earlier…have you finished those documents from team fours last mission?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah! I have it right here!" Naruto said as he started to shuffle through the piles of papers on his desk, grabbing random papers every so often and putting them in a pile.

He shivered slightly as he saw Sakura glare at him as he picked up the paper he just finished drooling on. He finally stood after collecting the papers and handed the pile to Sakura with a big grin on his face.

"Here you go Sakura…all here," he said cheerfully.

Sakura just sighed and then smiled warmly as she took the papers from him. "Thanks Naruto, now I can tell Kakashi, that he and his new team can take it easy for a while."

She blinked though in confusion as she saw Naruto raise a finger after she took the papers. Naruto flashed his fox-like grin as he held his finger up.

"Now Sakura…remember, it's Hokage-sama Naruto to you now," Naruto laughed. He always loved when he was able to use his new rank to make himself look more important than someone else from his village.

His grin soon disappeared as he saw the anger in Sakura's face. She raised her fist in the air, a fire in her eyes as she glared stronger at him. If looks could kill, Naruto knew he would already have been dead.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, in the same way as she did earlier, but with obviously more anger.

"Argh! Sakura, please don't hurt me!" Naruto yelled as he brought his legs up and tried to shield his head with his arms. Just before Sakura could swing her fist down at him, a young man in a heavy parka burst into the room.

Hokage-sama! The guards have reported…" He was stopped short by Naruto running towards him and jumping behind him for cover.

"Kiba! Oh thank God you saved me!" Naruto yelled with fear still in his eyes.

Sakura, even though she was still angry, put her fist down and looked at Kiba with interest. "What did the guards report Kiba?" This woke Kiba out of his thoughts of Naruto and brought his attention to Sakura.

"They've reported travelers heading towards our gates," Kiba said as Naruto regained his senses.

"Who are they? From what village do they come from?" Naruto asked as he had finally got over his fear.

Kiba looked back at Naruto and just shook his head. "We don't know Hokage-sama. So far the only thing we have been able to gather from these travelers is how they look. They look to be related because of their looks and hair color. Besides that all we can tell is that one of them is really short."

* * *

Edward sneezed suddenly as he and Alphonse approached the huge gate that stood before them.

"Bless you brother," Al said as he look towards Edward.

Edward looked at him and smiled, "Thanks Al." He then looked back at the gate raising a brow, "I wonder where that came from."

* * *

**Johnny: Alright everyone...thats the end of chapter 2 -grins-**

**Naruto and Edward: Not bad...could use more action...this is rated M after all**

**Johnny: Hey leave me alone...its only the beginning...O well...review please **

**Winry and Temari: Hey when do we come out!**

**Johnny: Just be patient!**


	3. Fullmetal and Ninetails

**Johnny: Hey everybody! i got my thrid chapter up, but it did take me longer than i wanted it too.**

**Naruto: Well thats cause you wasted all that time -sighs-**

**Edward: Yeah! exactly what he said -nods slowly with arms crossed-**

**Naruto: You see...told you**

**Johnny: -glares- Hey get off my back! anyways heres the next chapter...and before i forget again i have to say i dont own neither Naruto or Fullmetal...but if i did..I would kick ass even more than i do!**

* * *

Ch. 3: Fullmetal and Nine-tails

Ed and Al slowly came up to the large gate that stood before them. Alphonse looked at the gate from side to side in pure amazement. He had never seen anything like this before. Edward, however, was looking for someone that would open the gate and let them inside the city. He looked around but didn't see anybody.

"Hello! Is anybody there?" Edward yelled, hoping he would get an answer. When his answer came, it wasn't the answer he would have liked. Two men that were dressed in all black appeared before them.

One of them wore thick black pants that showed patches from where it had been sown. He also was a mask of black tape covering his mouth. The other wore seemed to be wearing the same thing, except he didn't have the tape and had his eyes covered with a headband that bore the sign of an hourglass. Ed looked back at the first to see that his headband had a leaf on it instead. Then man with the leaf also had two katana on his back, while the other seemed to only carry a bag that appeared to have hair coming out from the top. Edward thought it could have been a body but thought best to just ignore it until he got inside.

It was the one with the leaf that pulled Ed from his thoughts when he drew one of his swords. His gaze never left Ed, even though he was talking to his partner.

"Kankuro-sensei…what did the Hokage say we should do about these two?" he said, eyeing Edward as if he were infected with some terrible disease.

The one named Kankuro took his bag off and stood it up next to him, with a slight smirk on his face. "He hasn't said anything about it yet Misouku, but I think we can take it easy," Kankuro said with a smug shrug of his shoulders.

He turned to face Misouku, "After all, what possible threat could this pipsqueak and his little brother impose on us?"

Alphonse could feel the sweat begin to trickle down his neck as he looked towards his brother. He could already see his brothers' anger rising within him. Al began to see his brothers' muscles tightening, his fists clenching tightly and his arms stiffening up ass his face began to turn red. Al sighed as his Edwards explosion came as expected.

Edward jumped into the air, aiming a kick at Kankuros' face as he yelled, "WHO YOU CALLING A PUNY SHRIMP TO SMALL FOR EVEN A SPECK OF DUST TO CARE ABOUT YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Edwards' kick landed dead on the side of Kankuro's face, sending him flying through the air, only to land against the gate with a sickening crash. Ed landed right after Kankuro did and crouched close to the ground as he did. Edwards' anger was still surging through him, but his focus was force off his irritation as he caught the sight of Misouku charging at him with both swords now drawn.

Edward clapped his hands together before bring them down on the ground as he saw Misouku getting closer. There was a bright flash of blue light, which was followed by a stone pillar rising from the ground directly underneath Misouku, striking him in the stomach. Edward smirked thinking he had won, only to be surprised to see Misouku vanish in a puff of smoke and be replaced by a large piece of wood.

Edward turned his head quickly to see Misouku standing right behind him, swords raised as has about to slash at Edward. Suddenly, there was a clap of hands, and another flash of light. It was right after, that Ed saw another large pillar launch from the ground striking Misouku in the head sending him into the wall like Edward had sent Kankuro just moments ago. Edward looked over to see his brother kneeling down, with his hands on the ground with the same smirk Edward had had on.

"You ok brother?" Al asked in a worried tone.

Edward smiled standing up slowly, brushing himself. "Yeah Al I'm fine," he said as he looked back at the gate to see Kankuro standing again.

Kankuro glared at Edward as he stood up his bag. He looked behind himself quickly to see the unconscious Misouku that lay against the wall. He then looked back at Edward with a stronger glare and a fire in his eyes as he took his hand off his bad to leave it standing on its own.

"You're gonna pay for that you god damn squirt. No one fucks with me," Kankuro said as his bag began to slowly unwrap itself to reveal a large mechanical puppet.

Edward's eyes flared as he heard himself be called squirt again, though his anger subsided almost immediately as soon as he saw that the mechanical puppet. Edward looked back at Kankuro to see him making different hand signs right before three puffs a smoke burst at ether side of the puppet. When the smoke finally cleared Ed and Al saw that there were now 4 puppets.

Edward smirked and brought his hands together again quickly. "That's nothing special," he said before slamming his hands down on the ground again, the same flash of light came as the ground began to shirt into four large mounds of dirt. The mounds quickly began to rise and mold themselves into large suits of armor. As their detail began to take form Alphonse was the one to smirk this time as he recognized the armor as the same type his soul had been attached too. He knew that Edward ad learned how this skill from Hoenheim.

Ed stood up after his creations were complete and watched them get into a fighting stance the Alphonse had used when he was in the same suit. Edward took his fighting stance and inched forward his foot a little towards Kankuro.

Kankuro returned the smirk and drew a small dagger from his pouch that Ed recognized to be a kunai. His smirk grew more as he also began to inch closer to Ed as he prepared his next move, his puppets copying his movements. Both their attacks were cut short however by two figures landing between them, a large gust of smoke and dust flying off the ground as they landed.

Kankuro, Edward and Alphonse covered their eyes in slight recoil from the dust as soon as the two landed. When most of the smoke and dust had subsided, the three of them turned in unison to see a girl with flowing pink hair, and a man with blond hair standing in the center of all the smoke. To Edwards' delight, he saw Kankuro turn pale at the sight of them, but quickly regain his ever to yell at the two figures.

"Hokage-sama! Why did you stop my fight with this…?" Kankuro stated to say, however was cut short but the blond raising his hand to silence him.

"Kankuro…you just wait there for now. I've sent Kiba to summon Temari to come get you. Kazekage-Gaara wishes to speak with you himself." The girl that seemed to be standing next to the one that was being called Hokage looked from the Elrics over to Kankuro, until her gaze came to rest on the unconscious Misouku. She spoke to the one she came with while still staring at Misouku.

"Naruto…I need to take Misouku to be healed. He needs to be checked for a concussion," the girl said as she moved towards Misouku's body.

Naruto nodded, "Alright Sakura." He then looked to back at Edward and Alphonse and began to head towards them.

Before he could even move more than two feet though, another girl landed right next to him, not causing smoke to rise though like he had. She seemed to have an angry look on her face and her fists already balled up tight. Edward concluded that this had to be the Temari Naruto had talked about.

"Naruto…where is my brother?" Temari yelled as she threw her long blond hair back that had been covering her face slightly.

Naruto looked at her for a moment and smiled. "He's right over there," he said as he jerked his thumb behind him. "These are the two that he began to attack," he added as he moved towards the Elrics again.

Temari looked over at Alphonse and just wove her had as a single that she took notice. She looked at Edward to do the same but stopped and stared at him once she says him. She could feel the heat begin to collect on her face as she knew she was blushing as she looked over the details of his face. Out of impulse, she found herself following Naruto over to them.

Naruto stuck his hand out to Edward with his big Fox grin on his face. "Welcome to Konoha…names Uzumaki Naruto and the sixth Hokage of this village," he said as Temari inched closer to Edward, staying behind Naruto.

"A-and I'm Temari of the wind…" she said with the blush still on her face.

Edward stared a minute before grinning and taking Naruto's. "Hey…the names Edward Elric. And this is my brother Alphonse," he said as Alphonse stepped up as his name was called.

"Nice to meet you both, sorry about the trouble brother and I caused," Alphonse said in a apologetic tone.

Edward sighed with a sorry look on his face, "yeah sorry…I still cant control my temper very well."

Temari lunged forward ahead of Naruto as son as Ed had finished apologizing. "It's not your fault! My brother can just be really stupid sometimes!" she yelled before covering her mouth, blushing a darker red.

Ed looked at her for a while before smiling, "It's no problem…really."

Naruto stepped forward again with his grin still on. "Well how about we discuss this more when we get inside," he said before turning towards Temari. "Temari, it's been a long day. Take Kankuro to go speak with Gaara and then get some sleep. You can help show Ed and Al here around tomorrow," he said placing his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and then bowed in front of the Elrics, blushing because of Ed still. "It was nice to meet you both. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Ed and Al waved as she began to walk back to Kankuro with a glare on her face. The both jumped off after that heading back to the Kazekage's tower. All Temari did was blush and look back the whole way there, her thoughts completely on Edward. She had no idea what she could expect for tomorrow.

* * *

**Johnny: Well thats the end -grins- i tried to make it even longer but im having a tough time.**

**Temari: -shrugs- you did ok...i would have liked to have did something more with Ed**

**Edward: -blushes- w-what...i uhh..umm...**

**Temari: -smriks and wraps arms around Ed- whats wrong sexy...do i make you nervous**

**Edward: -blushes more- uh...umm...its...uhh...**

**Winry: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!**

**Johnny: uh oh...i better get out of here...fourth chapter coming soon and its gonna be dirty! -grins wide-**


	4. Metal Within Sand

**Johnny:** **Hey everybody whats up! Ok so yeahI get the pointI took a long time doing this. ButI hadso many ideas it just took a while**

**Edward: What are you talking about! You slept your whole spring vacation without any thought at all!**

**Johnny: -glares- shut up! well anyways this ch. is longer and kinda moved itself along...its got a little lime but nothing to serious yet. Trust me when i say though that,tothoughs who wanted to see that, it will be a really detailed lemon in the next one for sure**

**Edward: -blushes- between...who...?**

**Johnny: -smirks- you know**

**Temari: -glomps Edward- between us silly!**

**Johnny: hehehe...o well..on with the story and remember I still dont own Naruto or FMA**

* * *

Ch. 4: Metal Within Sand

Temari's breath became ragged as she ran her hands through his blond hair that seemed to mix with her own. She felt him kiss down her neck towards her shoulder, before he bit down on it lightly. She moaned in response and rapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her. Her eyes moved down to his hips as she saw him right at her entrance. She felt him suddenly grab her left hand and she knew he was preparing for his penetration. She knew she was ready for all of him from the moment he had kissed her, and let him know by wrapping her free arm around him. He pushed inside her slowly causing her to give almost scream in pleasure as she gripped at his hand and clawed at his back. She looked into his eyes ready to tell him she loved him….

"Temari! Wake up!" a young red-headed boy yelled, causing her to jump and fall out of her bed.

She sat back up almost immediately to glare at the boy who had just scared her. "Gaara! What the fuck is your problem? You nearly scared me to death!" she yelled, holding onto her heart, trying to calm herself down.

He sighed simply as he stared at his sister with a disapproving look. "It's almost noon and your still in bed," he replied. "I told you, you needed to go down and see Hokage-Naruto about the two travelers that came yesterday. We are equally responsible for keeping watch on them now that our two villages have become one. Besides, you already agreed to show them around yesterday," he added in a matter-of-fact tone as he held out a hand to help her up.

She took his hand, standing back up with a dark blush back on her face as she was reminded of the two she had met yesterday. All she knew was their names; however she found herself thinking about the one called Edward a lot.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded as she began to collect her things so she could head out. As she was getting ready, she noticed that she was taking more time than usual to make herself nice today. She wanted to be knock-dead gorgeous for Edward this morning. She went through many different types of clothes before she found the ones she thought would get his attention. She looked at herself in the mirror for the longest time making her purple skirt looked perfect, not to long to not catch his eye, but also not too short to make her feel like a whore. She also smirked to herself when she made her black shirt tight to her body so that it showed as much stomach and cleavage she could display.

"This should get his attention for sure," she said to herself as she grabbed a kunai, wanting to travel light and headed out to leave.

She caught sight of Gaara as she began to leave and saw him look up at her from his desk before he fell off his chair from the sight of her. He stood back up immediately glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing!" he yelled. "You can't head over there looking like that! What would people think?"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips giving him a look of defiance. "Like anyone will care, you and I have seen a lot worse before," she replied simply, thinking she looked amazing; if she did say so herself.

Gaara stormed over to her before slamming his hand against the door, "You're not going over there looking like that," he stated as if his word was final.

Temari felt her anger rise as she stared back at her brother, clenching her fists. She soon calmed down and leaned close to Gaara wrapping her arms around him loosely. She pressed her forehead against his and put on sad eyes.

"Come on Gaara…please," she pleaded in a soft voice. "I promise nothing will go wrong. You have me word."

Gaara just glared at his sister for a moment before sighing and taking his hand off the door. "Fine, but I don't want to get any complaints on my desk about you attacking random people for whistling or saying anything else about your looks," he said. "I already got enough to deal with".

Temari squealed happily and kissed her brothers cheek before throwing the door open. "Thank you Gaara!" she yelled as she headed out, towards Naruto's tower smirking too herself as she jumped from house to house.

"_Gaara is so easy to sweet-talk,"_ she thought. _"A little hug and the right look and he'll let me do whatever I want. He really has gotten a lot sweeter since Shukaku was removed from his body._

As she looked up she could see the tower coming into view and began to speed up. She knew the guy she had been thinking about was just over there.

* * *

Edward found himself sitting next to Al in this big tower that they had been invited to stay at. Ed had spent some of his night talking with the girl named Sakura about his automail and other medical techniques he found interesting, thinking it would help when he used alchemy to heal wounds. However, most of his time there, he and Al spoke with Naruto. He and Al enjoyed being around their company, whether it was playing a joke or going through past experiences. Today though, was more of a serious matter as Naruto seemed to have picked up on his duty as Hokage. He sat his desk this morning giving the two brothers a quizzical look.

"So…what has brought you two here to Konoha?" Naruto asked bringing his hands together in front of him.

Edward turned to look at his brother for a moment as if they were deciding what to say to Naruto. When Alphonse gave him a nod, Ed turned back to back to Naruto before crossing his leg, finally deciding to tell him everything.

"Al and I are here looking for a homunculus named Envy," he said bringing his hands together in the same way as Naruto. "We have an old score to settle with him."

Naruto stared at Ed for a minute, giving him, what he thought, as a disbelieving look; before turning around to look out the large window which gave a clear view of Konoha. Edwards first thoughts were that the mood was going to change for the worse and he would be put under suspicioun by the people here. That was soon changed, as he saw Naruto turn around quickly, flashing his fox-like grin, setting aside the uneasy thoughts he had just had.

"You're welcome to search for this Envy here Edward!" he exclaimed standing to his feet. "And I'd be glad to help in any way I can to help you find him."

Edward found himself jumping out of his seat, shocked the Naruto was so enthusiastic about helping him. "Really! Are you serious?" he yelled back, a little louder than he wanted to originally.

Naruto just continued grinning and held out his hand. "Believe it."

Edward grinned back and shook his hand, glad that this was working out so well. Though he didn't turn around, he knew that his brother was grinning along with them.

Naruto let for of Ed's hand after a minute and sat back down, looking at the both of them. "Well then," he said clapping his hands together, interlocking his fingers. "As soon as Temari gets here she can show you around Konoha like we decided on yesterday.

No sooner had he finished speaking, Temari came bursting through the door, making the fact that she had rushed to get there completely obvious. She stumbled lightly before standing herself up giving a dignified look before speaking.

"I'm sorry I'm late Hokage-Naruto!" she yelled in an exhausted voice before bowing. "I…overslept…" she added giving an ashamed look towards Naruto and his guests. Naruto was about to reply how she had no reason to look ashamed, but was cut off by Edward.

"It's no big deal at all erm…Temari?" he said cautiously hoping he got the name right. She gave him a little nod to show he was right, while blushing and he continued. "After all, you and I had something important to discuss anyways right Naruto?" he asked as he shifted a glance to Naruto.

He immediately caught the hint and smiled. "That's correct. So don't feel bad alright Temari," Naruto replied as his smile grew into a grin.

Temari just smiled and bowed again to both of them. "Thank you," she said lightly. Ed and Al nodded happily before looking back at Naruto.

"Guess we should head out," Edward said, waving his hand at Naruto as he started heading towards the door, wanting to start as early as possible in searching for Envy.

"Thanks for letting my brother and I stay here," Alphonse said as he bowed to Naruto before running after Ed. Temari also turned to leave after the two brothers, but was stopped by Naruto calling her name.

"Oh Temari, before you leave one more thing," he said as he sat down at his desk, resting his feet on it. As she turned, she managed to catch the smirk on his face.

"You must be a little cold seeing is how all that skin you're showing," he said with a slight snicker as he saw the blood run to her face. "I like it too, you should wear your clothes that small more often," he added before he burst out laughing, clutching at his sides.

The red in Temari's face only darkened, more so out of anger than in embarrassment. She reached behind her grabbing her kunai as her anger peaked and tossed it at Naruto embedding it into the chair right by Naruto's head, immediately killing his laughter.

"The only reason I didn't hit you…was because I'm trying to get noticed." She huffed before storming out of Naruto's office.

He stared after her for a moment before his smirk returned. "Well…things are sure going to get more interesting for everyone with these new arrivals," Naruto said softly turning his chair to watch the two travelers head off through the city.

As he watched them leave, he heard Sakura walk in and stand right behind him. He didn't need to turn around though, to know that she was uneasy about the decision he made about the two brothers.

"Naruto…are you sure we can really trust them?" she asked slowly. "I mean, can a homunculus really exist?"

Naruto just smiled and turned to look at her, with a soft look on his face. "I trust what they've told us Sakura," he replied lightly. "There was a fire in his eyes no one can imitate. It was the same kind of fire that Sa…Sasuke used to have," he added with a sad sigh.

Sakura stared at him sadly before moving forward, wrapping her arms around him, smiling slightly as she felt him reach out to hold her close as well.

"You did all you could do for him Naruto," she said in a soft, comforting voice. "We'll keep trying to free him from Orochimaru influence."

Naruto just looked at her with sad eyes. Eyes that showed all the pain he had suffered through his years in this village. Though he had indeed finally become Hokage, the pain his years of being treated less than dirt was still apparent. It was hard for Sakura to see such pain in his eyes and before she realized what she was doing, she found herself kissing the young blond.

Naruto stood there in shock as he saw his old crush kissing him tenderly where he stood. Thoughts of Hinata flashed through his mind as he knew it was wrong to be kissing Sakura while he was with her. However he soon found himself returning the same passion to her.

As they broke away from their kiss, the both found themselves blushing at each other. Sakura was the first that moved away, in complete shock at what she had just done. She turned to tell Naruto it was a mistake, but found herself unable to as Naruto was the one to kiss her this time. Sakura was telling herself to push him away, that this was wrong, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and shared the kiss.

* * *

Edward walked along the streets of Konoha, keeping his hands in his pockets, as he noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at them. By them, he also meant him and Temari, because it seemed that his brother Al wanted to stay unusually far behind the couple. When he went to turn around to ask Al why he was walking so slow he caught the eye of Temari and noticed the large blush on her face that only grew redder as they made eye contact. It was Ed's turn to blush at this and decided it was best if the just walked in silence for the time being. Alphonse saw this change in action and smiled to himself as he continued to walk behind the two.

He sighed to himself as he spoke only lightly enough for him to hear. "Yet another girl that Ed is too stubborn to realize has feelings for him." Al grinned to himself as he decided to lower his speed to give his brother the time alone needed. He knew this would be interesting to see.

* * *

**Johnny: well there you have it...ch. 4 -grins-**

**Naruto: -blushing- w-why did you make...u-us do that!**

**Johnny: I didn't though...it kinda just played itself out that way.**

**Naruto: B-but w-what if...**

**Johnny: She wont find out if you keep your mouth shut...speaking of mouth where's Ed?**

**Edward: -hiding inside a car- I'm in here...when Winry see's whats going on with Temari she'll kill me**

**Johnny: hehehe...-grins- well anyways...see you guys next ch.**


	5. Hearts on a Hero

**Johnny: At last...chapter five is now up and i must say im quite proud. -grins-**

**Naruto: -looks around- where's Ed?**

**Johnny: -smirks- hiding...this chapter got...well you know**

**Naruto: -shrugs and walks off-**

**Johnny: well..everyone...besides this being my incredible writing...i really owe how i made a certain part to someone really special to me she is the one who gave me inspiration...she knows who she is**

**Alphonse: right...-sighs and shakes head- here we go..remember this love sick crackhead doesnt own Naruto or FMA**

* * *

Ch. 5: Hearts on a Hero 

Edward's blush slowly became more apparent as Temari showed him and Alphonse around Konoha, also holding a blush to rival Ed's. It wasn't until they reached the memorial stone of the fallen ninja that Edward couldn't take being alone with Temari anymore.

"Hey Al!" Ed called out, a large blush still on his face, as he was preparing to try to coax his brother to come close and make the movement less awkward. He and Temari turned in unison to look at Alphonse, only to find that he was no longer there. This gave Edward mixed feelings of worry and anger, but mostly anger.

"UNBELIEVABLE! HE DITCHED ME!" he yelled as he shook his arms in the air. When he calmed slightly, he covered his eyes with his hand and let out a large sigh of frustration.

Temari could tell by his face that he wanted to kill his brother and that made her giggle. Ed was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Temari when she giggled, making both of their blushes reappear almost instantly. Temari watched his eyes and noticed that he was finally taking notice to her body now that they were alone, causing her to blush more. She decided if she was going to entice him to be with her, now was the time.

"D-do you like what you see Edward?" she asked putting her hands behind her back, blushing a deep crimson, as she moved closer to him.

Ed turned, if possible, and even deeper crimson than Temari and began to back away. "I…uh…you…w-wait…I'm not…uhh..." he stammered as he moved back more while she kept coming closer. His retreat was cut short however by a tree. Temari saw his back go up against the tree and moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Edward…" she whispered moving even closer, pressing her body against. Both of them whore a dark blush as they stared intently into the other's eyes. Before the realized it, they were slowly moving closer towards each other, slowly closing their eyes as the gap between their lips. Ed felt his lips touch Temari's and all he could feel running through his body as total bliss. No sooner had they touch lips though, their kiss was interrupted by a young child jumping out form the tree they were under.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you two doing here at my secret spot?" the young child yelled, startling the couple, making them jump away from each other, clutching their chests as a deep crimson once again recoated their faces.

"W-what the hell is your problem?" Edward yelled, pointing at the child, his embarrassment still apparent. He glared at the kid expecting to receive the answers he wanted, Temari had other plans however as she glared down at the floor clenching her fists.

"Konohamaru…" she said slowly as she clenched her fists tighter, her face still as red as Ed's. "Why is it…that I never get any privacy…because you're always at a new spot!" she yelled suddenly, swinging her fist at the young genin's face, who barely managed to dodge it.

Konohamaru jumped back a few feet, completely terrified of Temari's anger. "Geez, Just cause I saw you too all on each other doesn't give you the right to pummel me Temari," he yelled in response. Ed and Temari blushed deeply once again, both looking towards the floor in an attempt to hide their embarrassment. Konohamaru saw his chance to get away from the young couples wrath and decided to take it as he brought his hands together to form a seal before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Temari brought her head up as she as he disappeared and kicked the dirt in frustration. "Argh! Hen I get my hands on that little shit I'm gonna…" she started before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her slowly. She turned her head quickly, only to see the large golden orbs of Edward's eyes staring back into her eyes, making her blush severely.

"Temari…" Edward whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to his body. She smiled at him, happy that he had no intention of letting there moment die. Her blush returned full force though as she felt his lips kiss down her neck slowly, each time sucking on it lightly. She moaned on his name lightly, reaching her arms behind her to wrap them around his neck. She felt her hands slide down her body slowly to her hip and she immediately spun herself around to face him. She stared into his eyes for a moment, blushing furiously, as the both leaned forward.

Edward moved closer as she mimicked his movements before catching each other in a passionate kiss. Temari melted at the touch of his lips and grabbed onto his shoulders pleadingly. Ed pushed closer to deepen their kiss, licking her bottom lip wanting entrance onto her mouth, which she gladly gave him. Their kiss became more lust filled and passionate as their tongues battled for dominance.

Temari gave off a soft moan in the kiss before she finally pushed him away gently by his shoulders, giving the same satisfying smirk that he was giving her. He grinned, leaning forward to whisper in her ear as she drew small circles in his chest with her finger.

"Meet me back here in a couple of hours," he said softly, making sure his breath hit her neck hotly, earning him a small shiver of her body that made him smirk at how he could make her react.

"A-alright…" she whispered back as she gave him a chaste kiss before leaping off towards Kazekage Tower. She grinned to herself, blushing madly as she quickened her pace to get home.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Temari squealed, blushing a deep red as she came up to the tower. She jumped straight into her room, not even wanting to bother with the normal way in.

Temari ran through her room and wasted no time in looking for something to wear for tonight. She went deep into her closet, holding up different things to her image in the mirror, before finally deciding in a dark black kimono, with a sliver trim down the sides. What made her think choose it for sure, was the fact that a lot of skin could be shown, especially around the waist where she knew Ed's hands would most likely be. When she knew she was ready, she ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her to take a shower. In her rush, she never saw Gaara standing outside her door. He glared inside the room, knowing full well by how she acted, that she was going on a date. He was going to find out what was going on with his sister.

* * *

An orange light slowly filled the main room of Hokage tower as Sakura slowly finishing Naruto's paperwork that he left behind. He rushed out as soon as they had finished their kiss, to who knows where and left her to finish what he had been working on. She blushed to herself as the thought of their embrace came back to her mind. She could still feel his lip against hers and sighed happily. She set the pen down, concentrating more on their kiss as she closed her eyes. 

Naruto…" she sighed softly, imagining him with his arms back around her. "Naruto…please… kiss me again," she said, speaking to herself as she leaned forward, hoping the image in her head would kiss her back.

Sakura's eyes burst open wide though, when she actually felt a pair of lips against hers. When her eyes opened, all she saw were a pair of light blue eyes looking back into hers, which she recognized immediately as Naruto's. As she felt the kiss slowly being deepened, he put a glare on as she clenched her fists tight, before pulling away and swinging her fists to hit him dead center in his face, sending him flaying back across the room to slam against his desk, breaking it in two. She breathed heavily, with a look of deep anger before her expression soften and ran over to him worried and blushing.

"Oh my God Naruto!" she exclaimed, running over to kneel over him. "I'm so sorry, I guess it's just reflex!" she added as she reached down to grab his hand. He held her hand back as he looked up at her, wearing his fox grin on as he rubbed his head.

"Hehehe…it's alright Sakura," he replied. "I should have known better to do that without asking anyways," he added as he reached up resting his hand on her hip. She blushed at the sudden contact and slowly climbed on top of him, putting both her knees on ether side of him as his other hand came to her hips also.

He blushed heavily as she straddled him and sat up and kissed you softly. He grinned inwardly as he felt her deepening the kiss as soon as the lips connected and joined in by snaking his tongue into her mouth to run against hers. She gave off a little moan when she felt his tongue and wrestled her tongue against his.

Naruto began to trail kisses down her jaw line towards her neck which he began to suck on lightly with each kiss her trailed down, making her give off loud moans as she ran her fingers through his hair. He knew this was wrong, but his old emotions seemed to keep him going. As he began to move down more to kiss down her shoulder, they heard a voice that made them fly off each other.

"Naruto…I though you and Hinata were together," the voice said as the shadows surrounding the voice, slowly began to recede, revealing the owner of the voice.

"S-Shikamaru…i-it's complicated…Sakura and I were…we are…" Naruto tried to explain before sighing, his words having failed him. Sakura could only blush and try to fix her shirt that Naruto had begun to unbutton.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, as he shook his head at the two in front of him. "I guess now I'm supposed to keep this a secret am I right?" he asked as he stepped forward, moving past the recently broken desk.

Sakura stood immediately, her blush still on her face, as she glared at Shikamaru. "You better keep this a secret if you know what's good for you," she threatened, cracking her knuckles.

Shikamaru just sighed again, giving his usual uncaring look. _"What a drag…now I'm wrapped up in this,"_ he thought as he raised his hands in mock submission. "Fine…I won't tell anyone about this," he said as he gave them an agitated look.

Naruto sighed in relief as Sakura continued to give Shikamaru a glare. "Thanks," Naruto said at last before walking to stand behind his broken desk. "So why are you here anyways Shikamaru?" he asked as he sat down, giving a disappointed look that he couldn't rest his arms on his desk.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets looking at Naruto, showing little signs of care. "I just finished speaking with the Kazekage. He'll be coming by tomorrow to speak with you about something concerning Temari," he said as Naruto shot a worried glace towards Sakura.

"I take it he must know about Temari then, he said as Sakura moved behind him, wrapping her around his neck. "This won't end well," he added as he and Sakura sighed in unison, turning to look towards to Konoha, which was finally dark, the only light coming from the moon and stars.

* * *

Edward lean against the wall, hands in his pockets, as he waited for Temari to arrive. He already told Al what was going on and was still a little irritated from the teasing his brother almost seemed to have prepared. He sighed to himself, wondering where Temari was. He looked up though to see her coming his way and smirked to himself. He could tell it was her by her figure and stood straight right as she landed in front of him. 

"I'm here…" she said cheerfully, bringing her hands together in front of her to give her a cute look. She blushed deeply was she saw him looking up and down her, looking amazed at her looks.

"Temari…" he said after a while. "Y-you look…amazing," he added as he put his arms around her slender figure. Temari blushed more at this, giving her a crimson shade, as she rest her hands on his shoulders. She smiled at him for a moment, leaning in for a kiss when her eyes darted upwards to see a figure moving in their direction.

She pulled him into a nearby alley way, looking from the shadows to see that the figure was her brother Kankuro on his way to Kazekage tower. "Shit!" she exclaimed as she pulled Edward farther into the darkness. "Edward, we need to hide from my brother. He's still really pissed off at you," she told him giving a slight giggle at the last statement she made.

Ed just smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "We'll go to where I'm staying," he said as he pulled her along. "Naruto gave me and Al separate place to stay at," he added as they stepped out of the alleyway, walking in the opposite way Kankuro had been heading.

Temari blushed at the thought of being with Edward, alone in his room, but smiled as well, knowing that it was what she had been planning on from the beginning. "Alright then," she said quietly as she held his hand back to walk with him. She saw him blush as she grabbed his hand back and giggled turning red also.

Edward pulled her up to a small apartment building, scanning it for the room he was staying in. Temari stood behind him giving a confused look to where they were. _"I would have thought Naruto would have given them a nicer place to stay at…"_ she thought as Ed finally found his room.

When they stepped in, her eyes widen in shock at how nice the place really was. The room was huge, way bigger than her room or even Gaara's room. To be honest, in her opinion everything about this place almost seemed to rival that of the Hokage or Kazekage's places. Edward looked back to see her gazing admiringly at his room and smirked. His room impressed her and he liked that, he had something on her and he was going to exploit it.

"Like it?" he asked walking towards his bathroom with a smirk still on his face.

"Yeah," she said after he closed the bathroom door. "It's amazing…" she added as she walked back towards the door, locking it with a satisfied smirk on her face. She giggled to herself as she ran towards the bathroom door, resting her ear against it. She could hear running water and smirked even more that she knew he was taking a shower. Seducing him was going to be easy was all that was running through her mind.

"Edward…what are you doing?" she asked in an innocent voice as she turned the door knob slowly. As she walked in she could see him poke his head out from behind the shower curtain. His eyes were covered in water and soap, so he never saw her come in.

"I'm just taking a quick shower!" he yelled, thinking she was still in the living room. "Just make your self at…" he had begun to add before he felt two fingers wipe his eyes gently so he could open them. Ed looked forward to see Temari smiling at him with lustful eyes. Ed blushes as he saw Temari slowly start to slip out of her kimono and he found himself backing up slowly to make room for to fit into the shower.

As Temari stepped into the shower with him, she blushed heavily and fought the urge to cover her exposed body. She felt so exposed to him and the way he was looking at her made her feel so embarrassed, but happy at the same time. She gasped slightly and blushed even more as she felt his arms snake around her, causing her to look up at him.

"Temari…you're beautiful..."he said softly before pulling her close against his body. The lust in his eyes drove her crazy as she ran her hands up his chest slowly as the water slid down their bodies. Her embarrassment had subsided and now all she had was an incredible want for him.

Temari felt his hands start to slide down the cures of her body slowly, coming to rest on her his. She leaned up slightly onto the tips of her toes, taking a passionate kiss from him. He wasted no time in kissing her back, running his tongue along her bottom lip slowly, wanting entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and felt his tongue slither in to her mouth and began to caress hers. She moaned softly into his mouth as she felt him push forward, pinning her in between him and the shower wall. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as their tongue continued to fight each other for dominance.

Edward smirked inwardly seeing how into this she was, and moved his hands under her legs to hold her up. His own lust for her was beginning to get the better of him and decided he was going to take care of it.

Finally breaking their kiss, Ed leaned close to her ear panting slightly from their kiss. "Let's…go to my…room and finish this…" he whispered huskily as he kept panting, causing her to flush from the heat he was giving off. All she could do was nod and tighten her grip as she saw him turn off the shower and start carrying her out of the bathroom.

When they got to Edward's bedroom, he laid her down on his bed quickly, climbing over her with her arms and legs still wrapped around him. Temari gave a soft gasp as she felt his hips move closer, pressing the tip of his length against her. She moved her hands down his back, pushing her nails in to gain a strong grip on him. He looked into her eyes and she immediately nodded, knowing what he was going to ask her.

Edward nodded back in reply before pushing himself within her folds, causing her to let out a ragged moan. He could feel the barrier that held her virginity and with another small thrust, pushed passed I making her yell out in pain. Temari could feel that he was completely inside her, and felt a mixture of pleasure and pain from that large appendage inside her. He passed a worried glace at her as he felt his nails dig into his back, breaking the skin as a little blood trickled out.

"K-keep….going," she breathed out as her pain slowly became mind-numbing pleasure. Ed smiled lightly as he brought his hands up to ether side of her, gripping onto the bed as he pushed himself up slightly.

He pulls is hips back, slowly pulling out of her warmth. She gave another low, ragged moan as she felt him pulling out from within her. When he had almost pulled out of her completely, he slammed his hips back down onto her, sheathing himself back within her. He gave off a low moan as he felt himself enter her tightness once again. She screamed from the please, digging her nails into his back more, dragging them down his back.

Edward closed his eyes tightly as he began to pump into her hard with a steady rhythm, earning loud, pleasured moans from the young woman beneath him. He leaned his head down to suck her neck as he started to bring his hips down harder with an increased speed.

"Ed-Edward…ah…h-harder…p-please…ahh," she pleased as she moaning in ecstasy. "Edward…more…more…oh my God…fuck me harder!" she began to scream as she tightened her legs around his waist to give him more encouragement.

Temari's screams only grew louder, slowly becoming soft whimpers as she felt his push himself into her harder, bring his hips down faster than she thought possible. He pulled in and out of her, bringing himself down hard to keep himself as deep as he could go. The pleasure was indescribable as she clawed at his back more, forcing blood to trickle down the wounds she was making.

"Edward…oh my God Edward…Yes!" she whimpered, panting quickly and heavily as Edward's pace somehow grew.

Edward squeezed his eyes tightly shut, moaning loud as he griped onto the bed, pulling on it to help him push forward more. He could feel himself reaching his limit and knew that it wouldn't be long until Temari reached hers.

"Te-Temari…I'm…I'm gonna…" he moaned as his limit was almost reached.

"Edward! Yes...do it…take me please!" she screamed loudly as she could feel herself contract around Edward's length as her orgasm hit, sending waves of pleasure surging through her body.

That was Edward breaking point as he felt her body closing around his manhood. He moaned loudly gripping tightly at the bed sheets as he spilled his seed inside her, making her eyes widen as she gave a ragged moan.

Neither of them moved, both panting with their eyes closed, trying to regain their composer from the amount of pleasure that was still running through their bodies. Edward was the first to move have they had finished, as he leaned down toward the beautiful woman that layed beneath him to give her a gentle kiss on the lips. She responded almost immediately as returned the kiss, giving a stifled moan as she felt him pull out of her as they kissed each other softly.

Edward moved over to lie next to her, and automatically pulled her closer to hold her in his arms as they lay next to each other. Temari rested her head on his chest, smiling softly at how close they were to each other, listening to his slowly calming heartbeat.

"I love you Temari…" she heard him whisper as he closed his eyes, completely exhausted. Her smiled broaden and she snuggled closer to him, making sure to move her body more than necessary to keep him awake a little longer.

"I love you too Edward," she replied to him softly as she closed her eyes as well, listening to his breathing steady as he fell asleep. It was long until she welcomed it herself, letting sleep finally take her.

* * *

The sun slowly rose from the horizon, lighting everything up as the new day began. A young man could be seen kicking at a small tree near the gate he had been standing guard at. He wore a green jumpsuit; his shins covered his orange legwarmers, hiding large weight that held down his speed. His bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows flowed back and forth as he sent kick after kick at the worn out tree, which looked like it had been kicked and punched profusely. 

"993, 994, 995, 996, 997, 998, 999, 3000!" he yelled out as he gave one final kick, before jumping back to view his handiwork. His gaze was switched though as a traveler approached him, apparently wanting entrance into Konoha.

She didn't look like she would be trouble; her appearance was calming in itself. She had long blond hair that went down toward her back and crystal, light blue eyes the shown brightly. She wore a dark back tube-top and with a light pink shirt over that hanging loosely. She also had short jean shorts that hugged tightly to her hips.

"Hello…I welcome you to Konoha," the young man said giving her a nice-guy pose with a glint of his teeth. "I am the handsome green beast of Konoha…Rock Lee. Might I ask your name and why you have come?" he asked as she gave him a tilt of her head.

"My name is Winry Rockbell and I'm here to see Edward Elric," was her reply as he nodded. "I'm here to surprise him…"

* * *

**Johnny: well there you go -grins- I'm so evil...**

**Winry: where is Edward...is he avoiding me...**

**Johnny: of course not Winry...he's over there in the closet trying to surprize you...-smirks-**

**Winry: -walks over to closet and opens it grinning- hey Edward -glomps him- **

**Edward: h-hey Win...w-whats up...**

**Johnny: -smirks- thing's are gonna heat up...next time on Fight For Fullmetal..."The mechanic, the green beast and the Sand Sibling"**


	6. The Mechanic, the Green Beast and the Sa

**Johnny: Hey! I'm back finally after a long break. Well this chapter...isnt everything I hoped it would be, i was kinda distracted...anywho I ready to accept any kind of reviews so i can have at least 25**

**Naruto: why do you need a certain number?**

**Johnny: -glares- you know the other chapter is practically done!**

**Naruto: -shrugs and looks away-**

**Johnny: Well...please review this ch. i swear if this one isn't too good the next one will be better, i swear**

* * *

Ch. 6: The Mechanic, the Green Beast and the Sand Sibling

"WHAT!" Gaara yelled as he slammed his fists down onto Naruto's recently repaired desk. "What the hell do you mean 'she could have stayed with Edward'? Is that who she went on went on a date with?" he added shooting an even more terrifying glare towards Naruto and Sakura, who could only cringe at the Kazekage's fury.

Naruto smiled nervously at the red headed boy in front of him, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. "Well…yeah," Naruto said bluntly trying to move away in case the young Sand Nin felt the need to hit something, most likely him. "She obviously had a thing for him, so I would assume they spent the night together," he added leaning back slightly in case a fist came swinging at him.

Instead though, Gaara turned his attention to Kankuro, who had been standing behind him the entire time he'd been yelling. "Start looking for her immediately, I'll be there shortly…" he said with aggravation in his voice.

Kankuro knew better than to argue with his younger brother, especially now when it came to Temari. Gaara hadn't had many females in his life and he was really over-protective of his sister. So he just gave a nod before turning to walk outside, leaving his brother in the room with the Hokage and his assistant.

"Naruto…this guy Edward Elric…can we be sure he's not from the Sound?" Gaara asked, his normal, emotionless voice returning to him.

Naruto sighed in relief before replying, "Yeah…we can Gaara. He's a good guy, I can tell."

Gaara nodded before turning to head out the door, making Naruto stand to attention when he realized the Sand Nin was leaving.

"G-Gaara…w-wait you're not going too…" Naruto started to stammer, worrying about Edward's safety and the safe being of his village.

Gaara opened the door, before turning around, giving Naruto and Sakura a smile. It wasn't a warm and friendly smile, but a terrifying and suggestive smile. "Don't worry Naruto…I wont damage much of Konoha," he said in an eerily cheery tone before walking out.

Naruto sighed before turning to face Sakura, who almost immediately straddled his hips the moment they were alone. "This isn't going to end well is it?" he asked her, slowly wrapping his arms around her slender figure.

Sakura smiled lightly, moving forward to rest her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. "Don't worry," she said soothingly, playing with his hair. "I'm sure the little guy will be fine," she added playfully as they both began to giggle.

* * *

Edward yawned heavily as he sat up in bed, the sunlight slowly starting to pour in through the window. Temari also sat up, coving herself with the bed sheet as she gave him a warm smile.

"Morning," she cooed softly, leaning over to give him a soft kiss. He smiled back at her, putting his arms around her waist loosely.

"Good morning to you too," he replied playfully, dragging a finger tip against her hip lightly making her giggle at the sensation.

He grinned slightly at how playful she could be, before turning to look out the window. His focus went out the window almost instantly as he felt her climb on top of him with a seductive smirk on her face. Edward put on the same expression as she drew small circles on his chest, keeping their eyes on each other.

"So what would you like to do today Edward?" she asked teasingly, leaning herself down to kiss his exposed chest.

Edward felt the blood rush to his face, but he became serious when he thought about why he had come here in the first place. "I need to go find out what I can about Envy," he said looking at her seriously. She in returned smiled and gave a nod as she laid her head to rest against his chest. She couldn't help but find the determination attractive.

"Well…we'll go get you brother and then we can go see what we can find," she whispered as she nuzzled herself closer to him. Ed just mumbled what sounded like a yeah as he stroked her hair gently with his hand, making her give a contented sigh.

He snapped out of his thoughts of Envy when he heard Temari sigh. He looked down at her before giving a slight smile and leaning down to kiss the top of her head gently. She giggled at his touch and sat up, not bothering to hold the sheet to her body anymore.

She gave a smug grin as she saw his eyes travel down her now, exposed figure, and slowly climbed out of bed, pulling him by his hand to follow her.

"Come on now Ed…there will be time for that later," she said in a seductive tone, licking his cheek before going to collect her clothes they laid scattered all over the floor from when she took them off in a hurry. She also made sure she moved her hips more than she needed to, to keep Ed's eyes on her.

"Y-Yeah…I guess we should go looking around," Ed finally replied, regaining his state of mind after freeing himself from Temari's hypnotizing walk. Both blondes began to collect their clothes, every so often passing side glances at each other in an attempt to continue sight of their lovers' bodies. Now and again, they would catch each others eyes and would blush, but smile through it.

"Well…ready?" Ed asked, slipping back on his red jacket. She gave him a nod and walked up to him, giving a chaste kiss on his cheek. Edward only smiled in response moving his hand around her to rest on her opposite hip.

Ed reached to open the door, but was cut off when it swung open because of his brother Alphonse, accidentally hitting him and Temari. "Brother! Where have you……been? He asked slowly as he looked around the room. He saw his brother and Temari in front of him sprawled out on the floor from him hitting them with the door. He also noticed how ruined his brother's room was, including the bed which looked like Edward had fought more than slept in it. Al couldn't suppress his smirk once he finally took in the image in front of him.

"I take it you had a great time last night brother?" Al teased, putting his hands on his hips as Ed and Temari sat up, both blushing madly at his question.

Temari was the first to stand, completely flustered, trying to hide the sin that she and Edward had committed. "I-It's not what you think Alphonse!" she yelled out nervously as Ed stood up behind her. He could tell she was denying what they had down for his sake and just smiled at that before moving behind her and putting his hands against her hips making her turn around to look at him shocked with her blush growing worse.

"Nah Alphonse…it's not what it looks like," Ed said in a serious tone at first but grinned right away. "It's actually a lot better," he added playfully pulling her against him making her smile, resting her hands on his.

Edward's brother just shook his head, smiling at the two. "Oh well…are we gonna go take a look around or what?" Al asked nonchalantly as he turned heading towards town. Ed and Temari only grinned at each other before walking after him, hand in hand.

Alphonse let them catch up turning to Ed, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "What are you gonna do about Winry though brother? She'll kill you when she finds out about this, whether you two are together or not, remember how she acted about Noah?" Al inquired his brother causing him to give a small shiver that Temari didn't notice.

"I'll deal with that demon when we get back…I'll have plenty of time," Ed replied, thanking God that Winry was still back at home.

* * *

"So where are you taking me Lee?" Winry asked with a gleeful look on her face as the young taijutsu master led her through the streets of Konoha.

"Why I'm taking you too see our Hokage," he replied back, giving his trademark nice-guy pose. "If anyone knows where you're friend is it's him. I have also been looking forward to meeting this 'Fullmetal Alchemist' since I had heard he was here," Lee continued as his eyes sparkled, picturing in his mind a tall blonde, covered in metal armor with the same glint in his eye that he always saw in his sensei, Might Gai.

Winry just smiled also, looking down at her feet as she thought about her young friend as well, only with the much more realistic fashion. She hadn't decided too long ago that she was finally going to tell Edward her real feelings towards him. After the argument about that hussy Noah, and that make-up kiss they shared that day before he left. She decided that it was time to tell him about how she loved him, before someone else came into the picture. She wasn't going to let anyone come between her and the one she knew for a fact was her soul mate.

"Miss Rockbell…" Lee said, pulling her out her thoughts, startling her a little.

"Y-yes Lee?" Winry asked, trying to catch her breath as she clutched her chest trying to regain her calm.

"Is Mr. Elric your boyfriend?" Lee asked, causing the young blonde girl to start choking on her own air, and a dark blush forming from embarrassment and lack of oxygen.

"W-W-What are you talking about! Me and Edward are just friends..." she started to yell at first before looking down and poking her fingers together in a way that reminded Lee of how Hinata used to act. "Well…I would like to be more…but he doesn't know how I feel…so I guess I can't really…" she tried to continue to say before her embarrassment got the better of her and she pointed at Lee angrily.

"Why do you want to know anyway! What are you doing…hitting on me!" she yelled continuing to jab an accusing finger at him. To her surprise, he shook his head and gave her his nice-guy pose again.

"No Miss Rockbell, I'm not hitting on you, because I am already engaged to marry my girlfriend Tenten," he said proudly. "I was only asking to see your feelings towards Fullmetal is all," he added in an apologetic tone.

"I'm sorry…" Winry said softly looking down. "I guess I got carried away."

"It's alright," he said before putting his hands in his pockets and looking towards the Hokage tower, to see two figures he recognized as Gaara and Kankuro leaving the tower, and head in two different directions.

Winry just walked forward, her mind back on Edward. She really wanted to see him.

* * *

Sakura giggled gleefully as Naruto kissed down her shoulder as he held her down on his desk. She gripped at the back of his orange and black shirt and he started kissing lower letting his hands flow down her waist down to her legs. The two of them had been doing these things in secret since the first kiss and were thankful that no one had walked in while they were really into it.

Naruto heard her give a ragged moan as he found his way to her breast after he undid her shirt and was now working away at her now exposed chest. She gripped at his hair as she felt him suck on her breast, playing fondly with her nipple using his tongue. He heard her moans become louder as he nibbled gently on her bringing his hand up to rub her inner thigh while the other kneaded the neglected breast.

"Naruto…oh God Naruto…w-wait," she moan loudly clutching tighter to his hair before suddenly putting her hands on his shoulders pushing him back slightly.

Naruto looked down at her a little hurt by the sudden rejection, but grinned soon after when he didn't see a look of anger or reluctance, but more of a playful look as she slowly pushed him back more to sit him in his chair.

"What's this Sakura?" he asked in playful curiosity as he watched her glide her body down his, getting down on her knees in front of him moving his legs so she could get in between them.

"What does it look like Hokage-sama?" she replied mischievously, unzipping his pants slowly moving her head down. Right when she was about to pull his pants down though, the door opened and Naruto moved forward quickly to hide her.

"Hokage-sama, we have a new guest in Konoha," Rock Lee said as he walked into the room suddenly, with Winry walking inside with him a little timidly. Lee grinned as he walked into his friend and leaders' office but soon his grinned turned into a questioning look as her looked around. Naruto had a nervous look on his face and his desk looked like it had been repaired more than once just recently. Also the papers that were on his desk we spread out everywhere as if something had pushed them aside.

"Are you alright my youthful friend? You seem nervous…" Lee said moving closer to Naruto as he saw him scoot closer to the desk in respond to his movements.

"I-I'm fine Lee…never better," he said a little shakily as he took his hands off Sakura's head to rest them on his desk to make him look a little more innocent. "Who do we have here?" he said quickly in hopes of changing the subject.

Lee bought into Naruto's subject change instantly. "Oh this is Miss Winry Rockbell," he said cheerfully stepping to the side so Naruto could get a better look at her. "She's a friend of Mr. Elric here to see him as a surprise."

Naruto laughed slightly shaking his head. "Figures they'd come for him right as Gaara practically declares war on the kid," Naruto thought, before feeling a pair of hands start pulling his pants down. He quickly looked down, shocked, to see Sakura still wearing her playful grin still as she licked up his now erect member. He couldn't believe she was doing this with them in here and had to fight back his moan.

"I-I don't know where they are," he said quickly and shakily as he felt her pumping at his shaft, making him clench his hand tightly together.

Lee noticed his friends change in attitude and was about to ask him about it before the door opened again and he turned to see Hinata walking in. "Oh hello Hinata," he said happily as she gave him a small smile and wave.

Sakura stopped her playing immediately as she heard Hinata's name and decided it was time to get out of there before her and Naruto were caught. She pulled her lovers' pants up giving him a small nod before forming a hand seal and disappearing in a small puff of smoke. Naruto hid the smoke by using his own technique to disappear from his desk and reappear behind Hinata, moving his arms around her waist grinning.

"Hey Hinata…I've missed you," he said lovingly as he kissed her neck lightly, making her blush slightly. She still blushed around him, but everyone had gotten used to that aspect seeing is how she no longer fainted at his touch.

"I-I missed y-you too, N-Naruto," she stuttered nervously as Sakura walked in from the other room, still straightening herself out from the mess Naruto had made her.

"Hey everyone, what are you all doing here," Sakura said trying to seem as calm as possible.

Hinata and Lee both waved enthusiastically, as Naruto gave her a loving smile that she tried not to give back. "Who is this?" Sakura asked indifferently even though she already knew.

"She's a friend of Edward's here to see him," Naruto said as he laid his head on Hinata's shoulder.

Sakura gave a small nod, moving her hand behind her back to clench it out of anger. She didn't like seeing Naruto that close to another girl, even though he was technically with her. She was slowly falling in love with him and now just the sight of him on another girl made her very jealous. She bit past it though to respond to him to get everyone out as soon as possible.

"Edward's probably still in his room down the road," she said to Winry and Lee, not knowing whether he was really still there or not. Winry's expression immediately brightened and she bowed before running out of the tower, grabbing Lee's arm to make him follow and show her the way.

Naruto laughed at how excited he was and could only shake his head, guessing the kind of problems the Edward now had barking up his tree. He then turned his attention to Hinata giving her waist a small squeeze making her jump slightly.

"You should get back to training your student's Hinata, don't forget their first C mission starts tomorrow," he said lightly in her ear as she gave a nod and kissed him softly.

"Alright then Naruto," she said lightly pulling away from him and heading to the door. "We'll you be coming home tonight?" she asked, looking over her shoulder as she opened the door. Naruto's answer was cut off by Sakura though, who walked over to his desk with her arms crossed and angry scowl on her face.

"No Hinata he can't, he's got a lot of work to do all night," she said indignantly as he looked at her shocked. Hinata nodded and waved one last time, walking out to train her Genin students for tomorrow.

"Do I really have to work all night?" Naruto whined looking over at Sakura, who turned to look at him moving to stand in front of the desk.

"Yes you do," she said sternly glaring at him. Her glare soon disappeared and she gave a seductive look sitting on top of his desk leaning back her hands that were behind. "But I never said what you were working on…" she added winking at him.

This earned a large grin from Naruto as he ran over to her picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder making her scream happily kicking her legs as he carried her into his bedroom for the night.

* * *

"Will you two just come on already?" Al groaned as he walked down towards the street he, Edward and Temari started on. They hadn't gotten far from their place seeing is how even though Ed was trying to concentrate on Envy, Al had to watch his brothers focus change from Envy to Temari every time she touched him. It was a mixture of annoying and embarrassing to watch his brother stop walking and practically screw her wherever they stopped.

"Oh come on Al, just relax…" Ed said cheerfully as he pulled Temari against his body with a grin. "I'm not gonna rest until we finish Envy off once and for all. It doesn't hurt though to keep calm and have a little fun," he added give Temari a little slap on her ass making her squeal a little.

"That's rich coming from you Ed, the only reason you so relaxed and care free is cause you got laid," Alphonse retorted, and was satisfied when both Temari and Edward blushed at that thought and kind of stepped away from each other.

Unfortunately for Al, that only last about two seconds and they were soon joined at the hip again making the younger brother sigh. Alphonse looked over to see a couple groups of people out in the distance, training what looked like to be young kids.

"Look…I'm going to ask them about anything suspicious, if you two aren't going to help at least stay put. Temari may know how to get around but I don't," Al said as he started heading towards the groups. No sooner had he left, Ed moved to put Temari against a nearby wall and smiles lovingly at her before moving in to take another kiss that the other blonde happily returned.

"What the fuck are you doing!" a young girl's voice yelled startling the two making out. Temari gave the girl a look over with a fierce look on. This girl, who interrupted her moment with the one she loved, was very scrawny with long, platinum blonde hair flowing down her shoulders. She didn't seem very strong and Temari wanted to know why the hell she cared what they were doing.

Edward however, took one look at her and froze on the spot. It didn't take him long to recognize the girl as Winry. Why she was here he had no idea, but he didn't know how he was going to explain why he was making out with Temari. The only thing he really knew, was that one of these girls was going to hit him, most likely Winry.

"W-W-Winry? W-what are you doing here?" he asked nervously, letting go of Temari and moving away from her slowly.

"I came here to visit you! What the hell are you doing and who the fuck is this hussy you're with!" she asked jabbing her figure at Temari who at this point had had quite enough of this girl coming out of no where.

"It's none of your business who I am bitch," Temari huffed moving towards Winry with a storm in her stride. "Who the hell are you, his girlfriend?" she asked stopping in front of Winry with her arms crossed.

Winry blushed in response looking down as the girl towered over her by an inch or two. She noticed that not only was this girl taller than her, but Edward was taller than both of them now, staring at her dumbstruck as she stood their thinking of an answer for this girl in her face.

"W-well…I'm not his girlfriend but…" she tried to say before being cut off by Temari raising her hand, turning back to Ed.

"That's good…" she said as she moved to Ed, wrapping her arms around her neck as she looked back over her shoulder to Winry again. "Cause the spots been filled already so we don't need you interrupting us," she added with some hostility in her voice as she moved closer to Ed to show that she was saying he was hers.

Any normal girl would have probably gotten hurt by this and cried. Winry, however, was a lot tougher than that and put a look of defiance on. She balled her hands into fists, storming towards Temari and grabbing Ed by his arm and ripping him from Temari's grasp.

"He is not your boyfriend!" she yelled staring daggers at Temari as she tightened her grip on Ed's arm. Edward started smiling at her reaction, happy to see that she didn't want to let him go though, his smile went away when her glare shifted from Temari to him.

"And you…!" she huffed, reaching into the bag that she had at her side to pull her wrench, smacking Edward across his head sending him flying backwards. "You and I are going to have a talk now!"

"The hell he is!" Temari yelled in response moving towards her drawing a kunai. Winry seemed unfazed as she now brandished her wrench towards Temari.

Both were stopped by a small wall erecting suddenly between them. Edward slowly stood, clutching on his head where the wrench hit him wincing in pain. Both girls continued to glare at each other while Ed brushed himself off before walking over to them both.

"Look…this is something we should be…" Edward began saying before both girls shot fierce looks at him, eyes flaming.

"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!" both girls boomed making Edward jump back quickly at their ferociousness. Edward sighed at this deciding it was best not to interrupt them again.

"It's best to stay out of this Mr. Elric," Rock Lee said finally chiming in to tell Ed the obvious. Edward turned around quickly, giving Lee a quick look over before speaking in an agitated tone.

Lee gave Ed his nice guy pose as soon as Edward and stopped speaking. "I am Konoha's handsome green beast…my name is Rock Lee," he said with enthusiasm.

Edward gave him another look over before speaking in a mocking tone, "Aren't those eyebrows a little too bushy for you to be handsome."

Lee ignored Ed's comment giving him a look over too. "You are the Fullmetal Alchemist?" he asked in disbelief. "I thought you'd be a lot taller," he added crossing his arms as Edward fumed, and vein popping on the side of his head.

"WHO YOU CALLING A TINY INSIGNIFACANT BEAN SPROUT TOO SMALL TO EVEN BE NOTICED WITH A MICROSCOPE!" he yelled throwing his arms in the air as Lee moved back slightly. This broke the girls' concentration off each other, as the both turned to see Ed fuming at Lee. Winry moved away from the wall first, moving towards Edward and grabbing him by his collar before pulling him into a fierce kiss, shocking Ed and making Temari seethe in anger.

Winry shoved her tongue into Edward's mouth, forcing herself closer to him letting go of collar and wrapping her hands tightly around his neck. Temari could believe what she was seeing and stood their in shock watching Ed and Winry kiss each other. Temari paid no attention to the fact that Ed was kissing back, but more attention to the girl kissing him as she moved towards with a killer intent.

"GET OFF HIM BITCH!" she yelled storming closer bringing her Kunai knife up to face level. Winry jumped off Ed right away sending back the killer intent.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY WHORE!" she screamed back lifting the wrench over her head. They were on the verge of lunging at each other when went to move between. Ed was stopped as a spike made of sand was thrust at him, cutting the front of his shirt when he jumped back to dodge it. All four of them turned their heads to see Gaara, standing with sand coming out of his gourd fiercely with Kankuro standing behind him, a new puppet ready for battle with knives out.

"Wrong…he will be the one dead," he said brutally, the sand reacting the same way as his voice.

* * *

**Johnny: Well there you...**

**Gaara: -sand moving widely- i'm going to kill you...**

**Edward: -transmutes sword- bring it ya red haired bastard!**

**Temari: Ed's with me bitch!**

**Winry: The hell he is you cunt!**

**Johnny: SHUT UP! -sighs- next time on Fight For Fullmetal..."Two Brother Rejections" the clify equals the ultimate fight in the next ch. -grins- and a special appearance of someone iwanted to put in here**


	7. Two Brother's Rejections

**Johnny: Hey everybody I'm back and with a brand new chapter finally out for my first story -grins- Fight For Fullmetal!**

**Edward: -jumps slightly almost falling off the table- -yawns- W-wow...really, and here i thought you were lazy and quit...**

**Johnny: -growls- don't test me Ed...**

**Judy: -kisses Johnny's cheek- he's just mad cause your cuter**

**Johnny: -slowly calms down- I guess..**

**Edward: HEY!**

**Judy: -smiles sweetly and pats Ed's head- your so tiny -giggles-**

**Edward: -jumps up screaming- I'm not small!!!**

**Johnny: -rolls eyes before wrapping arms around Judy- anyways everybody let me introduce my wife, mother of my son and greatest person in my life -grins- Judith Ann Perry -kisses her cheek- why don't you say the disclaimer baby.**

**Judy: -smiles and waves- Yep yep thats me, Mrs. Perry -shifty eyes and tackles Johnny- i wanna play -smiles then looks at everyone- oh yeah, he doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist or Naruto..so don't sue -grinds hips into Johnny's smiling-**

**Johnny: B-baby! -blushes heavily nosebleeding-**

* * *

Ch. 7: Two Brother's Rejections

Gaara stood over the group in front of him, consisting of a young blonde girl he didn't recognize, his friend Rock Lee, his sister Temari, and a boy he knew had to be this Edward he was looking for, judging how his brother was acting beside him as he glared at the boy from beneath his headband, fists clenched. Even now, Gaara still was impressed the Kankuro's chakra allowed him to see through his puppets eyes, even when his were closed.

As his eyes came back on his sister and Fullmetal, Gaara found himself getting even angrier. It infuriated him to think of the atrocities the couple had committed. He could pardon his sister for these things, but this small young man had possibly stolen her virginity, and was not going to be allowed to live with that satisfaction. Kankuro seemed to have the same thought, as his puppet behind him clicked its blades furiously.

"Look…" Edward said calmly, puffing his chest up to give him a tougher image. "I don't know what you have against me or what I even did to you, but…" his explanation was cut short though by Kankuro who swung his hand to the side as if to brush off his word before pointing at him angrily.

"You know damn well what you did you bastard!" he bellowed, lifting his headband from his eyes to finally look over them all. Temari hadn't seen Kankuro without his headband covering his eyes in a long time.

"You took our sister for the whole night doing God knows what! Who the fuck do you think you are messing with Temari!?" he continued, clenching his fists tighter, making his puppet twitch furiously as if it wanted to attack him on its own.

Temari, who had completely forgotten Winry's presence at this point, stormed up to her brothers, glaring strongly at them. "And since when do I need you two to protect me!" she scolded only to get no reaction. "I'm old enough and strong enough to take care of myself and decide on my own who I want to have relations with," she added still getting no reaction which made her even angrier.

"DID YOU TWO HEAR…" she started screaming before Edward stepped up from behind her, making her quiet down. She watches as her brother and lover exchange challenging stares at each other before Ed speaks to her, still with his eyes on Gaara.

"Temari…if he wants to fight over you that's fine with me," he said calmly, making Gaara sneer that he was going to go through with this fight. Alphonse walked up finally, coming upon the scene as Winry began to yell at Ed while Temari blushed deeply.

"Are you really gonna fight over this slut Ed!?" she yelled, moving towards him. Ed however, turned around and looked into her eyes.

"I'm not just fighting over her Winry, I'm fighting so I can find Envy and come back home to you and the old bag," he said, making her blush just as heavy as Temari, before noticing Al and motioning Winry against him. His brother nodded as Lee caught on; grabbing Temari as well as all four began to move away from the scene while Ed faced Gaara again.

Temari had finally snapped out of her daze and gave Winry a smirk. "He's fighting to be with me," she whispered as they moved back.

"He wants to come back home to me though," Winry replied returning the smirk, which quickly changed to a glare as both shot sparks at each other making the two boys sigh. These two reminded Lee of how Sakura and Ino used to act.

When they finally reached a safe distance, the four of them turned to survey the fight, Temari and Winry taking a little longer to draw their attention to the fight due to the glares they kept giving each other.

Back over on the soon to be battlefield. Edward stood firm, glaring over at the Sand Brothers as they returned their fierce looks. The sand around Gaara slowly began to recede back into the gourd as he turned to talk to his brother.

"Kankuro…we need to take this slow, we shouldn't judge this one lightly," he said calmly only to watch as the puppet jumped in front of both of them as Kankuro glared more fiercely.

"The only thing I'm taking slow is his death!" he yelled as he lifted his hands making the puppet rush towards Edward as he clapped his hands together, awaiting the opponent to come near. Right as the puppet was within a few feet from striking distance, a crashing sound came at both sides of Ed as two more puppets launched out from the ground, both shooting grenades at the floor in front of him, blinding him completely.

"Damn," he cursed as he heard the other two puppets draw out blades as the first ran into the smoke, still after him.

Kankuro smirked as he saw a flash a blue light, quickly followed by the sound of all his puppets clamping onto something. "It's all taken care of Gaara," he said, walking towards where Edward once stood.

"You gave it your best shot kid, but you don't have anything against me," he gloated as the smoke cleared more, the wind blowing it away slowly as the shadows of his puppets came into view, still holding the body in the center.

"Edward…" both Winry and Temari said in unison, both feeling on the verge of tears as they leaned forward to see what was going on better. Even Lee tried to arch his neck to see what was going on, before looking over at Alphonse, next to him, smirking at the battlefield.

"He's in for quite a shock," Al said quietly, crossing his arms as he sat up to watch the show he saw coming. Lee was about to ask Alphonse what he was talking about, but was interrupted by a loud yelling from the puppet master.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" he roared as he finally saw what was in his puppets grasp. It wasn't the body of the runt he was trying to kill, instead it was a giant stone dummy, wearing the brats red jacket, with a face sticking its tongue out at him.

"Why that little…" he started before Ed appeared above the statue, glaring fiercely.

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL!" he yelled sweeping a kick at Kankuro, barely missing when the puppet ninja jumped back.

The young alchemist didn't find it a problem though as he landed in front of the statue and puppets, clapping his hands together quickly before slamming his right hand against the machines, causing them to fall about while the metal from the blades slowly began to crawl across his arm. Kankuro tried to call back his last puppet, but soon found he couldn't as it broke apart also as he pulled back, only bringing its head back towards him.

"So much for your toys huh?" Ed sneered as he began flexing his new metal arm, which Winry recognized almost immediately.

"Hey that looks like the old automail arm I made him!" she exclaimed, sitting up to look at how the arm came up. Alphonse only smirked, coming up behind her.

"That's cause that's what he based his metal arms on. Says it make it easier to fight with it like that," he said calmly as they watch Kankuro start forming seals, only to have his face met with the metal arm they had been speaking of.

Edward smirked as the punch from the metal arm knocked Kankuro backed, right in front of his brother Gaara, forcing a scowl from the sand-nin. "And then there was one," Edward said smugly as Gaara looked back at him, giving a fierce look as he brought his hand up making the sand rush at Edward faster then he could react as he watched it wrap around his legs.

"What the…" he breathed as he clapped his hands together again as he watched the sand wrap up more on his legs, slowly climbing up to his hips before he slammed his hands against it as the blue light flashed changing the sand into glass.

Gaara's eyes widen slightly as he watched Edward smash the glass with his metal hand, stepping out looking only slightly shaken at what he just escaped from before looking back at the Sand Nin with challenging grin.

"That's…some trick…you got there," he said catching his breath as Gaara slowly crossed his arms.

"You may have gotten away once…but you can trust me that you won't get away again," he said calmly as more sand poured out of his gourd slowly. Ed just smiled wider as he brought his hands together again, transmuting a long elegant sword from his arm.

"We'll see about that…" Ed declared as he rushed at Gaara, slicing through multiple waves of sand that we're being thrashed at him. With the waves of sand Ed noticed large groups of spikes which he swung the sword at as he dodged as well to keep from being punctured with one.

Edward continued to cut through what he could finally making towards the red headed young man in front of him, who appeared to become more agitated as his attacks became more frantic. Edwards opening though was eventually found as a downward cut left the sand-nin right open to a punch Ed sent only to watch the Gaara head snap back with a small crack appearing where he hit.

"What the hell!?" he yelled out shaking his fist in pain from the hard surface he had just made contact with. He decided to keep striking though before Gaara had a chance to counter attack, jumping forward sending more kicks and punches at the ninja, as more of the hard sand fell off his body. The attacks didn't last long as Gaara's surprise quickly faded, using the sand to grab onto Edward's leg, throwing him back viciously.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled as Ed went crashing into a wall as he sent a wave of sand crashing in right behind him. He glared angrily though as he saw a large spear erect between Ed and the wave, spilling it in two as he rushed back to him. The young alchemist was met by more waves of sand that he began to cut trough again with his sword.

The fight was taking longer than Gaara had expected as he watched wave after wave of his sand attacked get sliced in two by the young alchemist and every attempt at ending this with his sand burial would just have his sand be turned into glass and broken. He was gonna take care of this now.

"_**Sand Clone Jutsu!"**_ Gaara called out as that last wave of sand that Ed attacked with his sword, slowly grew upwards wrapping around the blade and forming an exact copy of Gaara, which glared right into Edward's eyes as he stared back in shock.

Before he could react though, the clones' hands shot up and grabbed onto his neck, choking off his air as it slowly lifted him, pulling the sword out from it in the process. In the back Gaara glared as he made a hand sign lifting his hand and pushing it forward as the clone erupted completely wrapping Edward up in sand.

"_**Sand Coffin,"**_ Gaara proclaimed as he lifted his hand causing the sand holding Edward to slowly rise into the air. A sneering Gaara moved it slowly to be proud of finally catching the short bastard that slept with his sister.

"EDWARD!" both Temari and Winry called out in unison as they both tried to run towards him to help him, only to be held back by Lee and Alphonse, making them both turn to them shocked to see confident smiles on both of their faces.

"Don't worry, this battle is far from over," Lee said smugly as Alphonse nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, brother is far too stubborn to give up that fast," Al agreed as he watch the sand that was holding his brother stop in mid air.

"_**Sand Burial!"**_ Gaara proclaimed as he closed his hand into a fist causing the sand coffin to implode shooting out from multiple places as the body caved in, definitely crushing whatever was inside with amazing pressure.

"ED!!!" Winry yelled with tears in her eyes as both Lee and Alphonse eyes both widen in shock that Ed hadn't escaped as they thought he would have. As Winry turned to cry in Alphonse arms while he continued to stare in shock, Lee turned too check on Temari, who had fallen to her knees; a look of emptiness in her eyes.

Gaara and Kankuro only smirked as the sand hit the ground and started slithering its way back to the gourd, both brothers thinking the fight was over. However, the sand brothers didn't have any opportunity to celebrate as the earth beneath Gaara began to glow bright blue making the Kazekage's eyes widen as two large hands came out from ether side of him, grabbing him in a crushing grip.

"What the hell!" Kankuro yelled as the hands began to grow arms, lifting Gaara off the ground slowly putting him a few feet above the ground, the earth next to the pair of arms slowly lifting up revealing Ed with a large grin on his face and hands on the ground.

"You almost got me with that…but I told you it wasn't going to work," Ed said quietly as he stood smirking up at Gaara, who only glared back down at him with disgust, the armor of sand coating his body slowly falling off as the hands crushed him.

"Ed…" Alphonse whispered quietly as Temari, Lee and Winry all looked at once to see Ed standing there, still very much alive. Lee gave his nice guy pose at the young alchemist's cleverness while Winry and Temari both began to cry more, happy that Edward was alright after all.

"You two ready to give up yet?" Ed inquired cockily as he looked over at Kankuro who glared back before looking up at Gaara, giving a horrified look as he jumped away from the two. This change in temperament made Ed look up and see that Gaara had gotten both of his hands free and had made a seal.

"Not by a long shot…" he replied coolly to Ed as he made another seal. _**"Quicksand Waterfall!"**_ he called out as a large wave of sand burst from the ground next to both Gaara and Ed before launching at them, completely engulfing them in its power. As the sand slowly began to sink back into the earth though, everyone was finally able to see Gaara and Edward both standing a good distance from each other, both panting heavy as they stared each other down.

"We are gonna end this now," Gaara said calmly as his breathing began to slow down as the sand that surrounded him began to thrash violently as it had when he at first appeared in front of Ed.

"Sounds good to me," Ed replied just as coolly as he clapped his hands together changing the sword on his arm into a machine gun pointing it Gaara.

"Just answer me one thing alchemist," Gaara spoke again coolly, neither him nor Edward noticing the sand slowly starting to lose its violent nature and begin resting on the ground, his eyes slowly closing.

"What's…that…?" Ed replied in the same voice showing he was losing the strength to keep fighting.

"How did…you escape my attack…and why do you wish to be with my sister?" Gaara inquired as the sand was lost in his control as it slithered back into the gourd and corking itself back in without ether combatants noticing.

"I…transmuted the back…of the coffin right after you caught me…and I want to be with Temari…because she's just one of my precious people…" Ed replied lowering his gun as he and the sand-nin fell to their knees in unison, Gaara though laughing as his consciousness slowly started to fail him.

"Precious…people huh? Now that's…something I've heard before," he said sleepily as both he and Gaara both fell to the floor, all their energy and chakra lost to them from all the different attacks and maneuvers they had done towards each other.

Not long after their collapse, Lee and the others ran towards them as Kankuro ran over and picked up his brother, joined shortly by Temari as the others ran towards Ed.

"Oh God, Gaara!" Temari exclaimed as she looked over her younger brother while Kankuro helped him up. "Are you alright?" she asked worried about his safety while at the same time wanting to run over to Edward.

"Temari…" he said weakly as she moved closer watching Kankuro put his arm around his shoulder to help him stand. "This Edward…I trust him…" he said trying his best to imitate Naruto's grin before passing out.

She gave a stunned looked before shifting her gaze to Kankuro who was giving her a grin though that did Naruto justice this time. "Just make sure you win the bastards love alright sis…you put my and Gaara through enough trouble," he joked as tears welled up in her eyes before smiling and giving a confident nod.

"I will," she whispered softly standing and turning towards Ed who was talking to Alphonse at the moment, complaining that everything hurt. "Take care of Gaara ok…" she told Kankuro as she ran off over to Ed.

"So what are we really going to do about this guy Gaara?" Kankuro whispered in Gaara's ear as he jumped off to take him back home for some rest.

"He can take care of Temari," came the reply. "I won't say he's unworthy because he's strong enough to face me half strength, but we still must keep an eye on him for our sisters sake," he continued pulling away from Kankuro to jump at his own pace.

* * *

Back with Edward however, he had to lay with his head on Winry's lap, looking up at her and Temari as they tried to stare one another down in who would be aloud to take care of him. Alphonse and Lee did the smarter thing of staying out of it, but unfortunately for Ed, the whole event circled him so there was no getting out of this mess. 

"G-guys…" he choked out in a raspy voice, earning the attention of all four instantly. "I just…really need some rest…" he finished with a smile as Alphonse decided he'd speak up.

"I'll take him somewhere to rest. The rest of you should head out," he stated calmly slowly walking up to Ed, helping him up to his feet with his arm slung over his shoulder. Ed saw the sad look Winry and Temari had at this but both nodded in agreement.

"Where…are you s-staying…Winry?" Ed asked slowly, making Winry smile and Temari glare in jealousy that she was being shown concern. She smiled, blushing slightly as she brought her hands together in front of her, drawing small circles with her foot.

"Well…Lee told me that I could stay with him and his fiancé for a while. They have an extra room and that I'm more than welcome to stay with them," she said softly giving him a sweet smile. "Thanks for showing concern for me Ed."

At this Edward blushed a little and was about to reply before feeling a hand rest on his shoulder and seeing Temari appear next to him. "Well that's fine with me, because since my brother was so kind to say he was ok with Edward after their fight, I'll be staying with him again," the sand mistress added with a smirk of pure satisfaction.

"The hell I'm letting that happen bitch!" Winry yelled back, no way she planned on letting this whore spend a second night with Edward alone. Temari could only smirk in return, leaning in close to Ed whispering in his ear loud enough for Winry to still hear.

"Don't worry…I'll take great 'care' of Edward all night. He'll feel perfect in the morning when I'm done," she responded with a lick of her lips before trailing her tongue on Ed's ear, making him blush, Winry brandish her wrench and Lee move between the two girls to keep them apart.

"Ok look," Ed sighed out angrily sitting up a little and getting the attention of both girls once again. "We're gonna need to decide how this is going to work." Before Edward could start discussing the matter however, a puff of smoke drew the attention of all of them as they turned to see a young man with long black hair, wearing traditional white robes appear before them.

"Neji!" Lee called out as moved forward to greet the man as he stood, only to stop as he raised his hand to silence him.

"Not now Lee," he said in a calm, commanding voice. "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with us. Apparently, all of us, including the Fullmetal Alchemist, have a mission regarding the Sound." Edward was able to pull himself up on his own at hearing this knowing exactly what it meant.

"We've found him Al," he growled quietly to his brother, who only nodded in reply.

* * *

The whole time this fight had been going on within the village, Naruto and Sakura had been given their own problem to deal with. Naruto, who had finally pulled himself away from Sakura, was now faced with his own dilemma. 

"Sakura," Naruto spoke quietly from his desk, his head in his hands as he watched her pull her shirt back on with his back towards him. "What are we going to do about Hinata?"

Sakura froze for a minute before sighing and turning to him, her shirt still open to him revealing her breasts out to him, he wasn't in the mood though right now. "I honestly don't know Naruto," she replied hanging her head low as she moved off his desk and settled down in his lap, him wrapping his arms around her slender waist slowly as she did so.

"Sakura…I do still love Hinata," he sighed out solemnly, feeling ashamed about cheating on his wife and the woman he loves, but still pulling Sakura close to him.

Sakura sighed at this, wrapping her arms loosely around her secret lover's neck before asking the question she had feared she'd have to ask eventually. "D-Do you want…to stop doing this then?"

"No!" Naruto exclaimed instantly as he pulled her close to his body. He loved Hinata yes, that would never change no matter what. She had been there for him when no one else was. She had loved him when everyone else hated him. She was his reason for living; however, he also loved Sakura from as far back as he could remember. He didn't want to lose this with her.

"I'm…I'm just so confused Sakura," he sighed again. This whole matter was becoming complicated. "I want to be with you Sakura; I just…don't know what to do."

Sakura stared down at him for a moment from her position on his lap as he looked down, before tilting his head up and capturing his lips in a gentle kiss which he immediately returned. It wasn't a kiss meant to arouse the other, or to comfort him, but a kiss to show him her strong feelings she harbored for the fox vessel. When they finally broke from their tender moment she laid her forehead against his, looking directly into his eyes as she spoke.

"Naruto…you and I will talk to Hinata tomorrow. We'll settle this all with us, I promise," she assured him as he smiled back. No sooner had this been said, the door opened and both turned to see two figures standing at the door. One of them was a slender girl with long, platinum hair, fashioned into a pony tail trailing down her back with some covering her right eye. The other was a large, heavily built man with large brown hair that that also went down his back, but in a more wild fashion. The woman wore a tight purple outfit while the man seemed to have battle armor on.

The girl seemed to smirk though as she walked in on the pair, crossing her arms over her busty chest and quirking an eyebrow at the two. "Well look at you little miss forehead," she teased moving her hands now to her hips as the man she walked in with closed the door behind them. "A little comfortable on our Hokage's lap aren't we?"

Sakura just smirked back turning around to face the woman while remaining on Naruto's lap. "What's wrong Ino-pig? You aren't jealous that I'm this close to him are you?" came the response as both kind of giggled at the game the played with each other. It was cut short though when the man cleared his throat to remind Ino of what they had came for in the first place.

"So what's up Choji?" Naruto asked finally speaking up. From what he could tell, this had to be a serious matter. Choji was always scarfing down chips or some kind of food. For him not to be eating something right now was a sure sign this was a very serious matter.

Having finally been asked the point of his visit, Choji sighed before speaking, "We have the whereabouts' of Sa…I mean Orochimaru. We also know that he's allied himself with someone that came from Amestris.

"Guess Ed was right, the one he's looking for really is here," Sakura spoke solemnly, as she and Naruto looked down at the floor. They knew Sasuke was gone forever, yes he may have conquered Orochimaru's spirit and kept control of his body, but he would never be the Sasuke they knew. Naruto's sad look lasted only a minute though as it became one of anger as he turned looked up at Ino.

"Ino, you and Choji can return home, your mission has been accomplished, however I request that you get Neji and tell him he is to find our Kazekage and the Fullmetal Alchemist and bring them too see me," he said calmly as they both nodded and left the room. Their problems were only getting bigger.

* * *

A steady drop of water could be heard as two men stood, discussing a plan within a dark cave, buried deep underground. One stood tall, a long white robe that covered his dark black pants, brushing against the floor as he walked to and fro from different laboratory tables in front of him. He had long back hair trailing down his back, while his onyx eyes moves from table to table with his body, before transfixing themselves on the man that stood behind him. 

This man wore a tight black shirt and tight black shorts the hugged close to his body, along with black braces around his ankles and wrists. His dark blue, almost purple, eyes sparkled sinisterly between his long black hairs, an evil smirk coordinating well with them.

"Are you sure this is going to work Envy?" the first figure inquired, his voice almost coming out like a hiss. The second figure only laughed, leaning back against the rock he was sitting out before answering.

"Trust me Orochimaru, do exactly as I tell you, and you'll have a body that never ages," he chimed a little happily, as the Snake Sannin turned around slowly to get back to work. This made Envy sit back up though, a question of his own coming to mind. "How old did you say you were again?

"I am almost 58, why do you ask?" Orochimaru responded, not even looking up from his work.

"Then how come you look 20?" Envy continued with questioning, only for Orochimaru to stop, giving a smirk as he slowly turned to the homunculus.

"Do you reeeally want to know?" came an drawn out retort.

"I asked for a reason…"

"Well then you answer would be that this isn't my body." This managed to quirk the sin's interest.

"So if it's not yours…whose is it?" Envy inquired, leaning forward now interested.

"This body would happen to belong to one the great Uchiha clan. In this land his family was very powerful and he was even able to keep control of his body when I tried to control it," Orochimaru b egan to explain. "In the end…I was able to regain control, and since then I have had endless power at my fingertips, and soon…I'll have an unstoppable army."

Envy glared slightly at this before calming himself down and speaking calmly. "What about my wish Orochimaru?"

"Don't worry, when I get what I'm after, you will also be given power to kill the one you're after," came a snake like hiss again as the Missing Nin slowly turned back around to work. "Our plan won't be much longer…"

* * *

**Johnny: -clears throat slowly pulling shirt back own- and thus we bring Chapter seven to a close..**

**Judy: -licks lips pulling up skirt- so now what?**

**Naruto: -makes fist- Now i kick Sasuke's ass!**

**Johnny: -stares at Naruto- where the hell did this energy come from all of a sudden? Shouldn't you worry about Sakura and Hinata**

**Judy: -smacks Naruto- you have two girls! ...hoe...-wraps arms around Johnny's waist- mine...**

**Naruto: -glares at both- don't judge me! i need to keep my mind clear...-sweat drops before running off- oh shit! oh shit! oh shit! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!**

**Johnny: -wraps arms back around Judy- wow...thats pathetic...**

**Judy: -nods slowly- he's alot like Edward...-shrugs and kisses Johnny's cheek- round two? -winks-**

**Johnny: -smirks- Duh...-looks up at the audience- anyways, next time on Fight For Fullmetal "A Deadly Pair, A Snake With Sin"**

**Johnny and Judy: -looks at the audience both giving a fox grin- See you all next time! -both run off taking off their shirts-**


End file.
